Leopardstar
Leopardstar is an unusually spotted golden she-cat with green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : Fireheart first sees Leopardfur and she participates in the battle at the gorge. She witnesses her former apprentice, Whiteclaw's, death and blames Graystripe for it, saying that his death will be avenged. Forest of Secrets : Unlike Crookedstar, she doesn't like to cooperate with the other Clans and she has little respect for Fireheart at first. This could be because of the death of the RiverClan warrior Whiteclaw, whom she mentored, in ''Fire and Ice, who died battling Graystripe on the ThunderClan cats' way home from finding WindClan. She expressed grief over his death and may have some bitterness towards Graystripe and ThunderClan cats. ''Rising Storm : She remains deputy of RiverClan, and still does not trust Graystripe. Bluestar notices her when Bluestar is actually very close to RiverClan territory, but she doesn't notice Bluestar there. Bluestar then tells Fireheart that she was more concerned about catching the rabbit than looking for enemy cats. She, along with a patrol consisting of Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Blackclaw, travel to ThunderClan and demand for the newly born kits of Silverstream and Graystripe to be given to RiverClan, since their mother was a RiverClan cat. When told by Bluestar that they would have their decision in one moon, they leave. The same patrol goes to ThunderClan later, at the same time a group of rogues, lead by Tigerclaw and Brokentail, are attacking. They help drive them off, and agree to give ThunderClan more time, given the circumstances. A Dangerous Path : Leopardstar becomes leader when Crookedstar dies. She makes Stonefur deputy. When she fights ThunderClan at Sunningrocks, she attacks Fireheart. Graystripe warns his former clanmate, and she exiles him. waz up peeps! The Darkest Hour : She also was a supporter of Tigerstar and RiverClan joined ShadowClan to make TigerClan. Although she supported Tigerstar at first, she later grew to regret it. As stubborn as she was, Tigerstar took control over her entire Clan, and Leopardstar couldn't even defend her own deputy (Stonefur) when he was being attacked and later killed by Darkstripe and Blackfoot for being half-RiverClan and half-ThunderClan, though it is obvious that she wanted to prevent his death. Before the battle against BloodClan, Leopardstar offers Mistyfoot the position of deputy, which Mistyfoot accepts. In the ''New Prophecy ''Midnight She says that Hawkpaw and Mothpaw have become Hawkfrost and Mothwing, and that Mudfur needs to take an apprentice, seeing as he's growing old. Moonrise : When Mistyfoot is captured by Twolegs, she appoints Hawkfrost as temporary Deputy. Dawn : She was the last leader to agree to leave the forest. Starlight Twilight : When Minnowkit and Pebblekit bring back Twoleg poison, she does not really care that Leafpool is there, possibly because Ivytail, a RiverClan elder, died. Sunset : Leopardstar creates tension between RiverClan, ThunderClan, and WindClan when she and Blackstar demanded more territory from them for RiverClan and ShadowClan. She is also revealed to be the oldest of the current leaders. During a Gathering, after threatened by Hawkfrost, Mothwing tells Leopardstar about a dream she had saying Brook and Stormfur don't belong in RiverClan. Leopardstar gets mad at Mothwing for saying the dream in front of all the Clans. Later, Leopardstar exiles Brook and Stormfur from RiverClan and ThunderClan take them in temporarily. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Her Clan comes to the Daylight Gathering. Dark River : She, along with the rest of RiverClan, moved from the island on their territory to the Gathering island. It is later revealed that Twoleg kits were attacking them on their territory. Blackclaw had the idea to create a dam to make the river wider, and keep the Twoleg kits away. She kept Hollypaw captive, fearing she would tell the other Clans and make them look weak, until Squirrelflight came and took her away. Outcast :She is the only Clan leader that doesn't send a cat to the Tribe. Eclipse'' : Leopardstar sends her Clan into battle against ShadowClan and ThunderClan, although she is not seen during the battle. : Later, at the the gathering, after Blackstar turns his back on StarClan, she clearly doesn't blame him. Category:Deputy Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Leader Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters